Games of fun and romance
by Yogirl38
Summary: This happens when KND play games. Games that you probally played when you were younge to get kisses and to make out!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! I'm back with a new story. This story has major loveness. Expect it to be filled with games your parents used to play and new games you know and love. So this is rated Pg-13. Because of alot of major loveness.**

* * *

All the Kids next Door gang 1-5 were in the living room just chatting about what to do for a week. 

"This sucks! There's been no adult activity for 3 weeks!" Said #1.

"Well it villain appreciation month o chances are there relax' in at a lounge in Florida." Responded #5.

"Well we need to do something for the next week than just sitting down doing nothing. Except going to school like the last 3 weeks." Said #1.

"#5 says we vote on what we want t' uh do." Said #5.

"Ok, we'll vote gang. I say we go to Florida and attack them before they come back to attack us next week." Said #1.

"I say we play some games that are really fun." Said #2.

"I say we go with #1's plan and beat the crud out the adults!" Said #4.

"I say we go with #2's idea! We can play rainbow monkey tea party." Said #3.

"#5 would say we relax, but since it's up to me to break the tie. I vote #2's plan, only if #5 get to choose the games." Said a sneaky #5.

"Okay, #2's plan it is, and since #5 called it she gets to choose the activities." Said #1.

"Well, the first game is a game my Uncle Joe told me about when he, my dad, and my Aunt Tina played when they were kids." Said #5.

"What game is it?" Asked #2.

"Well it's a little game called "Kiss and Ditch"." #5 pointed out.

* * *

**Well there's the default. And how I came up with Kiss and Ditch, my dad told me the story of how his first kiss went and this is what he came up. And well, yeah... review for me to update what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the story, well I need a few names to put in the story. Review and say you want your name in it if so. Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Outside the tree house

"Okay! Well first of all we need more players so I invited Cree, Chad, #65.3, Mushi, Joey, and basically all the kids and teens in the neighborhood." Said #5

"How could you invite teenagers!" Complained #1

"Well we needed more people; also they got nothing to do! Its villains only, not apprentices."

"Alright, but I have my eye's on them." Responded #1

"Okay, this is how we play! First either all the boys or girls count and the other gender goes and hides. If you find a person hiding you have to kiss them, then you go and try to find another person.  
Who-ever of the gender that kisses the most people hiding wins a kiss from the person that you want to kiss the most. Got it all!" Said #5

"Yeah!" Said 20 boys and 20 girls including Sector V

"How do we decide whose the ones to kiss first?" Asked #2

"Anyone got a coin?" Asked #5

"I do!" Said Kendra as known as Yogirl38 (I'm in the story Yeah!)

"Okay boys, choose a leader!" Said #5

"Chad!" Said most of the boys

"Okay Chad, Heads or Tails?" #5 asked

"Heads!"

#5 flipped the coin and it landed on Tails.

"Girls count and kiss!" Yelled Cree

"What number are you counting to?" Asked #1

"I say about 100" said #5

"Run Boys!" Yelled Chad

Ran as far as they were allowed to and hid in the best spots.

#3's P.O.V.

I need to win or at least kiss the most boys. This chance might not come again for me to kiss the boy of my dreams. Wallabee Beatles.

Normal Point of View

The girls counted to 100 and then went out scavenging.  
#3 was the fastest to find the boys and kiss them. After 5 minutes, most of the boys were found. #3 was in the lead and kissed at least 10 guys she found. Though still #3 couldn't find #4. 2 minutes after that, 2 guys were left Chad and #4 in hiding.

"Where is #4!" Thought #3

#3 was close with some other girl who had 9 and she has 10.

#3 then saw some blonde hair in a bush. #3 ran up to the bush to kiss #4 the best kiss she ever kissed. Though, It turned out to be Chad.

"Gross!" Thought #3

#3 then saw #4 in a tree like a scared cat. The other girl (Harriet) noticed #4 too. #3 quickly kissed Chad a peck. #4 saw this and almost fell out of the tree. Harriet was close to the tree, but so were #3.  
#3 ran like she was running for her life in slow motion.

#3 knew she already won, but 2 kisses from your crush is better than 1. And Harriet also knew this, but wanted to give #4 a kiss to. (Have you've seen how cute #4 is?)

#3 was almost to the tree when she tripped on her shoelace. #3 didn't care about her pain! She did a cartwheel back up and made it to the tree first. Though the tree was pretty high and she didn't know if she could climb it with her pain in her ankle.

"#4!" Screamed #3 in a flirty tone

"Forget it #3! I'm not getting a kiss from any cruddy girl!" #4 hollered back

Knowing how dumb #4 could be #3 answered

"#4 the game is over! No one knew you were missing! I came here to tell you before Harriet did. For she wants to kiss you."

"What! I'm not getting a kiss from her!"

"Well can you pull me up; she might notice me talking to you!"

Thankfully Harriet was fat and slow, and kind of dumb.

#4 pulled #3 up in the tree, so Harriet forgotten where the tree was with #4.  
After #3 was up in the tree #3 told #4.

"#4..." said #3 in a sneaky tone

"Yeah..." #4 said unsurely

"You know when I told you the game was over?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I had my fingers crossed!"

"What!"

You can pretty much tell what happened then.

#3 pounced on #4 and kissed him on the lips instead of the cheek like she was supposed to.

Then you pretty much know what happens now. #3 kissed #4 so hardly when she pounced on him they fell out of the tree on Harriet who was right under the tree looking for #4 and #3.

#3 was so embarrassed she ran into the woods where the tree was located in.

Harriet was knocked out unconscious, while #4 just had a few scratches and lipstick on his face.

"Look guys! #4 kissed a girl!" Said The Kid

"Kiss her, looks more like kill her!" Said #2

"You don't understand! #3 kissed me in this tree; we fell and landed on this fat cow. And for some reason #3 ran away!" Replied #4 in his defense

"Oh really! How was your kiss with #3, all she gave us was little pecks on the cheeks." Chad responded

"Are you kidding me! #3 kissed me on the lips and pounced all over me like a cheetah. And I'll tell you- the kiss I had with #3 was so magical and breathe taking." Said #4

"Then marry her!" The boys teased some more with the comment

"Hey #5, it is true! Wally and Kuki, sitting in a tree KISSING, first comes love then come marriage. Then comes Wally with a baby carriage." Said #2

"Shut Up guys!" Yelled #5

"How about the girls!" Whined a boy "Their over there awing over the boys they kissed and junk. Now #4, you need to find #3 and talk to her about that kiss. And from the looks of it, you get to kiss her again. She won!" Said #5

* * *

**Well there was chapter 2! Review and I'll update!**


End file.
